


Flowers and Meanings of Love

by hazzboobear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzboobear/pseuds/hazzboobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is bullied at school because of his flower crown by his crush Louis Tomlinson,<br/>He wants to live a peaceful life after high school owning his mother's flower shop but his life might take a twist when Louis' mom asks him to buy some flowers for his sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Meanings of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Idk is my first one shot I hope you like it!

Harry stared at the mirror and sighed, his life was actually amazing before moving to London. His mother Anne was going through a tough divorce and moving to Doncaster was her first and only option. Don’t get Harry wrong, he loved everything and most of it all he loved his mother deeply so moving out of London wasn’t a big deal, the thing was that people bullied him at school and though this was his last year before college it was affecting him in many ways.  
“Harry breakfast is ready! You’re going to be late honey” His mother shouted as Harry placed his flower crown on top of his brown curls, the flowers his mother chose were Lilacs which represented youthful innocence. Harry Styles wasn’t oblivious of the meaning, he knew who he was but nothing about his innocence was wrong or was it?  
-

 

“Look its the flower queer” Zayn Malik said as Harry shut his locker trying to move fast and get to class. Suddenly someone was facing him “Where are you going idiot?” Louis said as Harry shut his eyes for a moment, ‘no no please not Louis’ He thought as Louis Tomlinson chuckled “Aww Zayn look! he is afraid” Harry could endure bullying but there was something about Louis Tomlinson that made him weak, something in his blue eyes... but he was never to tell this things to anyone and besides, Louis hated him. 

“If.. I-.. If you’re going to hit me just do it fast please” Harry managed to say almost in a whisper but something changed on Louis’ expression, “Tomlinson! Malik! Office Now!” Principal Brown shouted as Harry sighed. 

So these were the typical days for the flower child, he was never happy at school because he couldn’t radiate his thoughts or feelings to people, he simply wouldn’t dare.  
-

 

As months went by, as seasons and feelings changed, Harry graduated with honors and was offered a scholarship in Doncaster. His mother left to Manchester since she remarried, of course Anne wanted her son to be beside her but The Styles Flower Shop needed somebody to take care of, plus Harry had a nice flat just above it. 

The curly guy managed time to study, time to take care of the shop, and time for himself to read and such. 

“Have a lovely day Ma’am enjoy your flowers” Harry would say to every costumer because Harry saw the little things, Harry knew each flower really well and what each one of them meant, at the age of 21 Harry Styles loved flowers because of their purity and sincerity.  
\- 

 

“Louis please honey get me some flowers for dinner, today is a special evening for the girls since Lottie is coming back from her exchange program” Ms. Tomlinson said as Louis scrolled down his phone, “Umm and where shall I get flowers at this time of the day” Jay smiled, “Boobear there is a flower shop just two or three blocks away”.  
-

 

Louis held his coat in hand and walked out to find some flowers for Lottie too bad that his mother didn’t ask for specific flowers because he didn’t know shit about them. 

“Have a nice day Dr. Hilton” he heard a low enthusiastic voice from inside the store and his eyes widened when he saw the only flower child he knew.. Harry Styles. He pushed himself against the wall ‘shit’ he thought. ‘I need to get out of here but mom will be pissed if I don’t get the flowers’.

He groaned and entered the store, “Hi welcom-” Harry’s face fell into a frown, “Wha- what are you doing here?” Harry said in a tone of sadness and fear, “Hey umm I need flowers” Louis spoke shyly. The curly haired lad walked towards him with small steps because he started to remember his past.. “This is not a joke right? I- I mean if you really want to punch me y-you can do it, I can’t run since you hate me and well.. I can’t run f-far” Harry stuttered but Louis stared at him, he changed. 

Harry was now very tall and skinnier, the roses in his head were yellow this time and he was wearing this white jumper that ugh. “I um, no Harry I just need some flowers seriously” Louis said looking at his feet. “What’s the occasion?” Harry asked in a sigh and Louis eyes widened, “You mean I can’t take whichever I want?” 

Harry giggled, it was the first time Louis heard a giggle from this boy, “No. Flowers radiate feelings, their color might also show emotions so it’s very important that you choose the right ones” Harry spoke slowly as Louis stared at his flower crown. 

“My sister is returning from an exchange program and my mom wants some flowers” Louis said as he blushed, “Ah I see” Harry smiled and started walking through the shop.. Louis followed slowly wondering how can someone be so happy after you made their lives a living hell. People like him don’t simply exist. 

“I have three options right here” Harry pointed at a purple tulip “This Lou is Statice which represents remembrance like you want your sister to know that you missed her, you remembered her every second since she left.”

Louis didn’t know if he wanted to cry or pass out, maybe die because he called him Lou and he knows so much about flowers that is absolutely so cute. “These one is called Birds of Paradise which means joyfulness” Harry said as he smelled the pretty flower, “and the last one is the Bouvardia which means enthusiasm” He said holding the pink flower as Louis stared in awe, “I umm.. well I, I’m going to take the Bouvardia thing” 

Harry chuckled while shaking his head, and fixed the flowers with a pretty bow. “I really hope your family enjoys the flowers” Harry said as Louis just nodded still in shock.

He wanted to ask Harry why he didn’t hate him, or how he learned everything about flowers but for now he wanted to head home and forget about flowery things.  
\- 

 

In the next couple of days Louis was actually scared of going to the flower shop because he didn’t know what to say or how to act in front of Harry Styles. He walked by just to see if the flower child was there and then he’d stare at him for a while before running away like a five year old. 

When he finally decided to go inside Harry was reading. “H-hi” Louis said almost in a whisper but Harry didn’t leave his eyes from the book, “Hello Mr. Tomlinson” Harry said with no emotion at all. “I um- what are you reading?” gosh why was he so nervous. “Some poems that’s it” Harry said glancing at Louis.

“How do you know so much about flowers?”  
-

 

Louis didn’t ask Harry about their past, it was too risky but the next couple of weeks he would head to the flower shop after uni. 

“The tulips mean declaration of love” Harry said once and Louis just smiled at him, its was said that maybe he was falling in love with the curly guy but well let’s just keep it a secret. 

“Harry can I buy you a drink sometime?” Louis asked shyly scratching the back of his neck.. “I mean it’s okay if you don’t want to I just-” Harry giggled, “I will go don’t worry what about tomorrow? I can close early and go with you” 

Louis wanted to explode, he smiled and went home happy for the first time in many years.  
-

 

“Ready to go?” Louis asked as Harry had a frown, he was wearing a black jumper and no flower crown.. why no flower crown? 

“Haz is there something wrong? Where is your flower crown?” Louis asked as Harry trembled because of the nickname. “I don’t want people to comment about my flowers... it affected me when we were in high school” Harry stated simply as Louis felt the urge to cry. 

It’s not that Louis had been researching about flowers, or how to make flower crowns, okay maybe he did only to impress Harry so he was searching for a particular flower, the Stock which represented lasting beauty, “Louis what are you doing?” Harry asked as Louis twisted the stems of the purple flower creating a beautiful crown.

On his tip toes Louis reached Harry’s curls and placed the flower crown where it should be. You could see the curly guy in the edge of tears but Louis smiled “I was wrong all of these years, those flowers make you who you are”  
-

 

The music blasted, everyone was sweaty and grinding to each other which made Harry a bit uncomfortable. They sat down at the bar while Louis ordered the drinks.. As Louis took off his coat Harry finally acknowledged the existence of many different tattoos covering his body, they made him so beautiful.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos” Harry said as Louis stared at his arms a bit shy wondering if Harry hated him “I like them” Harry stated as some shots were placed in front of them. 

Let’s only say that Harry Styles wasn’t much of a drinker.. “Lou, let’s dance” He said as Louis shook his head, “C’mon lets dance” Harry said practically dragging him to the dance floor. 

Harry was dancing freely, he even started grinding up to Louis, who could just gulp. Louis wasn’t that drunk compared to Harry but he felt like he was loosing control, “Let’s go home Lou I feel dizzy” The flower child said after a moment.  
-

 

Harry could barely open the flower shop while humming a song and laughing at the same time which Louis thought was completely adorable. “Let’s take you upstairs you need to rest Hazza” Louis said holding his waist, “Why are you so nice to me? You wanted to beat me up at school I just don’t get it” Harry said with a frown, Louis just sighed and took him upstairs. 

His room was white, very clean and cozy. He sat Harry on the bed and took his shoes off “I hate you Louis Tomlinson” Harry spat out, “Wh-what?” Louis asked while his whole world was coming down to an end, “You made my life miserable! I loved you so much” Harry wanted to cry but Louis stood up “I had no choice but to bully you okay? I’m fucking sorry that all of this happened! I just-” “Why did you hate me so much Louis?” Harry lied down and stared at the ceiling. “I didn’t.. I was madly in love with you and your stupid curls and flowers and I’m sorry” 

Louis felt the need to leave, this wasn’t the moment to argue about that so he made his way to the door, “Don’t leave Lou please, I need you” Harry said as Louis eyes widened and turned around.

Louis climbed up the bed and straddled Harry, “Can I try something?” he asked as Harry nodded, Louis leaned down and closed the gap between them. Harry’s lips were soft and Louis felt like he was floating or something. They pulled back when their lungs demanded air, “I’ve been wanted to do that since high school” Louis said panting as Harry simply stared at Louis who kissed him again.

“Lou, I need you” Harry said panting as Louis rubbed their hard crotches together, Harry could only moan in response. “I.. baby do you have any lube?” Louis asked between pants as Harry nodded pointing at a drawer. 

Louis unzipped his jeans and pulled them down until they were lying on the floor and proceeded to do the same thing with Harry. “Are you sure you want to do this baby?” Louis asked as Harry nodded, Louis was letting out a shaky breath as He pulled down Harry’s boxers and taking his cock on his hand, “I will make you feel good Hazza” Louis stated as he took Harry’s cock on his mouth, sucking deeply while Harry moaned his name loudly. Louis twirled his tongue all around Harry’s member but stopped after a moment “I don’t want you to come yet baby” He winked as Harry watched him in awe.

Louis coated his fingers with lube and started introducing them inside Harry pumping slowly, the flower child was arching his back, “ready?” Lou asked as Harry nodded “please Lou” Louis groaned and entered Harry slowly and with delicate movements, He started thrusting “I. am. so. sorry. for. bullying. you. you. are. perfect” Louis said between thrusts and pants, groaning now and then because of Harry’s face expression.

“Louis I’m close” Harry said as Louis groaned, “come for me baby” He said pumping Harry’s cock until he came all over their stomaches, Louis was also close so he thrusted harder once, twice, and he came inside Harry. 

After falling on top of him, he noticed all the purple petals from the flower crown surrounding them, it was so beautiful. Louis took his shirt to wipe the cum of their bodies full of sweat and drifted to a peaceful sleep with Harry cuddled on his chest.  
-

 

“Good afternoon my flowery boyfriend” Louis said as Harry smiled pecking him on the lips, four months went by after the night of the drinks.. “Hello baby” Harry said in his deep voice as Louis seemed to be hiding something “Is everything okay?” The curly boy asked as Louis showed him a new flower crown he was hiding, it was made out of tulips.. “Declaration of love?” Harry asked as He tried the flower crown on, 

“Yes baby, because I love you deeply” Louis said proudly since it was the first time he said I love you.

“I love you too Louis” Harry said wrapping his arms around him. 

-

They say that flowers radiate feelings, people who are oblivious of love will eventually find a way to meet their soulmate.


End file.
